School Days
by sorrybutnotreally
Summary: 6 months after Dr. Eggman's disappearance, Sonic finds himself stuck in a thing called High School. He soon realizes how unprepared he is to deal with teenage drama. Evil robots? Sure, why not. Love confessions? No way. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic stared blankly at the bulky building in front of him. The words "Green Hill Schools" was plastered above the entrance in faded black. It'd been years since Sonic last set foot within the structure and he was not looking forward to it at all. He saw Tails shift uncomfortably in his peripheral, repositioning his backpack. He offered a smile to the fox and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, bud. We've faced worse," he said.

He watched Tails face scrunch up. "I just wish we were in the same grade or at least the same school system."

"I know. You've got the brains to be in college already, but seems like the principal got the final say."

"It's not fair," Tails said, looking deflated.

Sonic winced at the sight. "Hey, if all goes bad, we'll just ditch and go move to the next town over"

They started up the stairs. It was still early in the morning, so there were only a few students wandering around. A pair of cat Mobians pointed at them and whispered to each other.

While Sonic decided to ignore them for now, he had a feeling they wouldn't be the only ones to do that. He was kind of popular around the city, being a officially recognized hero and all. Eggman made his debut when Sonic was in middle school. Back then, it was all small scale. Capture all the pets in Green Hill, possibly send a couple robots to steal stuff. But then he discovered the Chaos and Master Emerald's existence, and everything started going crazy. Eggman moved on from his petty villainous plans and decided to conquer the city instead.

Sonic remembered their first encounter clearly. He had been running late on the day Eggman sent a robot army to destroy the city. He ended up fighting one, and then a dozen, and the rest is history. Since then, Sonic made it his unofficial job to sabotage the Doctor's plans.

Everyone overlooked the fact he technically never graduated 8th grade since he was busy saving the day. But four years and a bunch of shenanigans later, Eggman was missing, and the government thought it was a perfect opportunity to reintroduce their resident hero to the world of education.

Sonic and Tails entered the building and took a left into an office. They stopped near the entrance and looked around. The wall was decorated with awards ranging from best principal to football championships. Tails had researched the school early and found that it was quite successful. Despite that, it gained a reputation among the city folk for housing crazies and misfits.

A koala looked up from his computer and beckoned them forward.

"Welcome, welcome. You're Sonic and Tails, right?"

Sonic nodded. "Yup, that's us."

He returned back to his computer and started printing out two sheets of paper.

"Wonderful! I'm Mr. Steel. These are your schedules." He handed them the papers with enthusiasm. "We've set up guides for you to get you acquainted with the campus. I believe Tails's guide is right around the corner. Let me call her in."

The koala got up from his seat and walked to the door. "Cream! They're here!"

A short bunny poked her head around the corner and skipped over. "Really?"

Sonic nudged Tails.

"Er, yes. That's me," Tails said.

The girl beamed and offered a hand to him. "Nice to meet you, Tails. I'm Cream the Rabbit and I'm gonna help you today."

"Nice to meet you, too." Tails looked a bit awkward, but Cream either didn't notice or didn't care as she shook his hand a few times too many.

Tails looked back at Sonic, as if asking for help. He laughed and stepped forward, bringing the girl's attention onto him. "I'm Sonic, Tails' brother. He can be a little shy at times but I'm sure you'll get along."

Cream turned to face Sonic and clasped her hands together. She bowed abruptly. "Mr. Sonic thank you for saving the city! I promise I'll make your brother feel comfortable here."

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh no problem. But you don't need to bow, Cream."

The koala cleared his throat. "Cream, I think you should start the tour soon."

"Oh right. I'm sorry for taking up your time." She grabbed Tails' wrist and motioned to the hallway. "The middle school classrooms are this way. Let's go find your first class!"

Sonic grinned, "Have fun, Tails!"

Tails waved with his free arm. "I'll see you after school, Sonic."

He watched as Cream led Tails away before turning back toward Mr. Steel. "So is my guide nearby?"

The older man gave a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry, Sonic. Your original guide called in sick today. We're still looking for a replacement with a similar schedule to you. You can wait here for now."

Sonic waved off the suggestion and headed toward the door. "Nah, don't worry 'bout it, sir. I'm sure I can find the way on my own."

Mr. Steel blinked in surprise. "A-are you sure, Sonic? The campus can be quite confusing."

Sonic smirked and offered a gloved thumbs up. "Nothing I can't handle. Besides, I have some time to kill before class actually starts, right?"

He watched Mr. Steel hesitate. "Alright, but you can always ask for help if you get lost."

And with that, he was gone.

XXX

Sonic sucked in a breath as he looked over his schedule again. History was his first period, and it was in a room called B122. From his knowledge of the alphabet, B comes after A. So why did the room letters jump from A to G?

He sighed in defeat. Perhaps he should have waited for a new student guide to come along. Curse his impatience. Just before he was about to suck up his pride and head back to the office, a hand tapped his shoulder and he heard a girl's voice.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

Sonic whirled around and came face to face with a pink hedgehog. She jumped a bit at his sudden turn. Her face also froze when she noticed just who was standing in front of her. "S-Sonic the Hedgehog?!"

He winced at the shrill disbelief that colored her voice, and began to wonder if he should just continue to wander the hall. Luckily for him, the girl managed to pull herself together quickly and smoothed out the ruffles of her skirt. She blinked a few times as if to confirm that he was real.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't… I didn't expect to see you here," she said.

_Neither did I. But here I am, _he thought. Outwardly, Sonic nodded and took a step back to assess the girl. She appeared to be a bit younger than himself, but definitely a high schooler since she was on this side. He also noticed her star struck look and slightly bashful demeanor as he observed her.

"Well, er, I am a bit lost. Do you think you could help me?" The girl perked up. She nodded vehemently and reached out to grab his schedule.

A small, pessimistic side of him wondered if this hedgehog was a crazed fangirl who would take pictures of his schedule to sell to other enthusiasts. He couldn't be too careful nowadays.

"Looks like your class is across the courtyard," the girl said, snapping Sonic out of his thoughts.

"Courtyard?" He hadn't seen anything like that while being lost. She handed his schedule back and started to walk forward.

"Yeah, it's just a bit ahead." The girl paused mid step and gasped. "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Amy Rose, a freshman here."

"Nice ta meet you, Amy. I'd introduce myself, but it seems you already know about me." He fell into step next to her and she started fidgeting with a gold band on her glove.

"Sorry. Is that creepy?" Sonic took back what he had thought earlier. She seemed like a good person.

"Nah, it's cool." Most people didn't apologize while oogling and him, so that automatically put Amy near the top of his list. It got a bit annoying when he couldn't talk to other people like a normal person. Though he did enjoy the hero worship at times…

Amy shifted her gaze to the ground. "So, why are you here?" A pause. "I mean, not that I don't want you here! It's great that you came to this school! And I..."

Her pitch was increasing again, so he decided to intervene. "Some of the higher ups thought I should go to school. Doesn't look too good if an uneducated kid solves problems that the military can't."

Amy looked at Sonic with stars in her eyes. "So it is true? You can run faster than sound?"

"Heh, you bet. They don't call me the fastest thing alive for nothing?" Sonic paused when they came upon what he supposed was the courtyard. "Is this it?"

The area was occupied by other mobians. Stone benches were placed around square patches of grass, and in the center was a large fountain. The air was live with chatter since it was getting close to the start of the school day.

"Yep, this is the courtyard. Over there," she said, pointing at a small brown booth to his left, "is the snack booth. It's closed in the morning but it opens during lunch."

He nodded, wondering if they sold chili dogs here.

"And the building over there is where your class is." The mentioned building was two stories and painted a strange yellow color.

"Alrighty. Thanks a bunch, Amy!" He took a couple steps in front of her and turned slightly. " I think I got it from here. I don't wanna keep you from your class."

The pink hedgehog frowned at that. She didn't quite want to leave him yet, but he was already walking ahead. She reached out a hand as if to stop him. "Sonic!"

The hero stopped to look at her. "Yeah?"

She bit the inside of her lip, unsure what she should say next. So she opted for something friendly and simple. "Good luck on your first day!"

"Thanks, Ames!" He unleashed a ten megawatt smile and waved.

As he was walking away, he could of sworn he heard her say, "He's so cool" accompanied by a sigh.

He chuckled to himself and crossed the courtyard. The sunlight and chatter set a rather comforting mood, and if this had not been a school, Sonic could see himself relaxing near the fountain. He approached the building and entered through the glass doors.

Inside was a row of classrooms, and, to Sonic's relief, he spotted B122. He fidgeted by the door and was disappointed when he couldn't peer inside due to the small window being blocked. He swallowed before opening the door and submitting to the torture.

The first thing he noticed was a cold blast of air hitting his face. The second was a stocky cat's flabbergasted face. Honestly, he was getting kind of tired of that reaction. It was flattered at first, but now he just wanted them to stop gaping. The cat was wearing a tie and standing near a big desk, so he assumed that was the teacher.

"Heya, teach. I'm Sonic," he said.

The teacher shuffled his papers, and walk toward Sonic quickly. "I recognize you, of course. I just didn't expect to see you here so early."

Sonic quirked an eyebrow at the comment but ultimately let it slide since he had a reputation for showing up to things late. "Psh, I wouldn't wanna get a tardy on the first day."

"You may call me Mr. Jeorge. Take a seat anywhere. Preferable near the front since you must of missed a lot." The teacher waved toward the desks dismissively and had a expression that bordered disgust.

Sonic frowned. He supposed the teacher wasn't too fond of him. He had no clue why, but guessed it was because of he'd missed four years of school. He took a seat near a window a few rows from the front in case of emergency.

"So, uh, what exactly are we learning today?"

"We are covering the First Mobian War. I hope you're at least familiar with it," the teacher drawled, almost sarcastically.

Sonic crossed his arms over the desk and leaned toward the window. "Yup. That Schizio the Snake tried to rule the world, right? And the other Voodoo witch lady stopped him."

The teacher gave a humorless laugh. "Not even close, Hedgehog. As I expected I have a lot to teach you."

Sonic shrugged in response. "I'm a fast learner, teach. Just point me to the books and I'll memorize it in no time."

"No. It's obvious you need to catch up, and to do that you'll need extra lessons." The cat moved over to his desk and grabbed a dry erase pen. He uncapped it and began drawing a diagram on the board. "And were going to start it right now. We have 15 minutes before class starts so pay attention."

Sonic groaned softly as Mr. Jeorge started to drone on about the war in the most monotonous voice he'd ever heard. Seems like this will be a lot worse than he previously thought.

XXX

**And thats the first chapter, folks. This story is minimally edited so you will encounter multiple errors. Updates will also be slow. I'm trying not to make it a typical High School AU since I can't really write drama well. I'm a little iffy about adding romance just because I don't know who to pair up... Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter2

Students started to quietly file in after almost 5 minutes had elapsed. A few looked tempted to talk to him, but they didn't want to interrupt the teacher's lecture. Meanwhile, Sonic was trying his best to look attentive and engaged. Most of Mr. Jeorge's words flew miles over his head since it was excruciatingly boring listening to the guy. He occasionally turned to ask Sonic a question and scolded him when he didn't know the answer.

Most of the seats close to Sonic were occupied by the students, those had been the ones to fill up first. A couple threw him sympathetic glances while others seemed to be sizing him up.

He let his head fall into one of his gloved hands and prayed that class would start soon. His wish was apparently heard as seconds later, the bell rang, indicating that all stragglers were to be marked tardy.

Mr. Jeorge huffed and eyed Sonic. "We're not done until you've caught up. You're expected to come back tomorrow morning." The cat turned to erase the board.

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief but grimaced when he heard the second part. The person to his right laughed softly.

"Tough luck. He's gonna be on your case from now on," the student said in a low voice. "I can give you a couple pointers if you want."

He nodded eagerly. "Anything to get out of another private lecture. That was painful."

"I'm Sally Acorn by the way." The student smiled and pulled out a notebook. She offered it to him. "Here. You can look through this."

"Sonic the Hedgehog. And are you sure? Don't you kind of need it?"

She shook her head. "Nope, that's all last semester stuff. But I think he'll probably grill you on those too."

"Wow. Thanks, I'll copy some notes and get it back to you as soon as possible." He received the notebook from her and placed it on his desk.

"Take your time. I probably won't use it again," Sally said. "Hey, by the way…"

She was promptly cut off by the salamander in front of him turning around in his chair. "Yo, man. You're like, Sonic, right? The hero dude?"

_Here we go_. "The one and only."

The salamander put his hands on the back of his chair and leaned a little too close for comfort. His eyes raked over Sonic critically. "You don't really seem like much. How'd a guy like you get so popular?"

Sonic resisted the urge to scowl and crossed his arms instead. "Gee, maybe because I saved this place from getting destroyed?"

The salamander rolled his eyes and got out of his personal space. "I don't know what propaganda stunt the governments doing with you, but I don't buy it one bit. There's no way a single hedgehog could take down an entire army."

"Technically I wasn't alone. I had my best friend Tails helping me," he corrected. "And government propaganda? Really?" He didn't know if he should be amused or angry at what the slimy guy was saying.

"Sonic! Quiet," Mr. Jeorge boomed, gathered the class's attention on him. "It's your first day, stop causing distractions."

Sonic stuck his tongue out at the salamander childishly before turning to the teacher. "Sorry, teach. Won't happen again."

"It better not," Mr. Jeorge warned. "And everyone don't get so excited about the new kid. This is History Class, not socializing time."

Mr. Jeorge seemed content when the class mumbled a "yessir". He pulled out sheets of paper and began to hand it out. "We'll be reading excerpts from the First General's journal and writing an essay."

"We'll take turns reading it." Mr. Jeorge pulled the chair from behind his desk and set in front of the classroom. He sat down with a thump and brought the paper up to stare at it. "Any volunteers?"

When no one raised their hand, the teacher turned his gaze to Sonic. "Well, how about you? Assuming you know how to read at all." A few of the students chuckled at that, while Sally gave him a nervous glance.

He bristled. "I'm not an idiot, teach."

"Get on with it, then."

Sonic began reading the paragraph out loud, only tripping over a few words. However, Mr. Jeorge immediately took those opportunities to pounce on him, correcting it before he could even backtrack. After he finally finished the paragraph, Sonic had to keep chanting "it's not worth it" so he wouldn't spin dash the teacher as he smugly picked another person to read.

xxx

"What's his problem?!" Sonic complained to Sally once they were out of earshot. The rest of the class went by relatively smoothly, but that didn't stop Sonic's building hatred for Mr. Jeorge.

"He's a bit abrasive to the new people. But I think that's just his way of gauging where you're at," the squirrel replied helpfully. "So what's your next class?"

Sonic brought out the crumpled paper of his schedule and squinted at it. "Says here I have PE."

Sally's ears perked up. "Oh, I have First Aid Training. It's near the gym, so I can show you the way there."

"Cool. Thanks, Sal."

They parted ways soon after they got to the gymnasium, with Sally offering to help him if he needed it. He didn't have a gym uniform to change into, so he just strolled to the center where he saw a mobian decked out in a red tracksuit and a group of students surrounding her.

"Hi, I'm here for gym class."

The mobian put a small red whistle into her mouth and blew it at him loudly. "Well, boy. You came to the right place. I hope you're ready to exercise!"

"I'm always ready for some action." Sonic grinned and started stretching his arm to emphasize his point.

The teacher's lips quirked up and she made a large, exaggerated sweeping motion with her hand. "Let's see if you can do three laps around the gym before I get back. I'll go get you some gym clothes for the next time we have class."

"Three laps? That's baby stuff," he said cockily.

He crouched down in a runners' position and sprang forward in an instant. The waxy floor slipped under his feet, causing him to lose some traction as he made the sharp turns. He kept his speed rather low—well at least for him it was—so he wouldn't accidentally create a sonic boom or crash straight through a wall. He soon skidded to a stop in front of the gym teacher, the bottom of his shoes screeching as he stopped his momentum. She'd barely made it a couple feet forward.

She whistled lowly, "It's one thing to hear it on the news, but seeing that in person is amazing."

"That's not even close to my fastest," Sonic said proudly, bouncing on the tips of his shoes. "Had to keep it slow for the sake of the gym, ya know?"

She laughed and turned back toward the class. "Well, I guess I'll just grab your stuff before class is over. We should start soon."

He confidently marched to his classmates and took in their astounded faces. "Yo."

The whistle blew again and the teacher stomped her foot loudly. "Wake up, kiddos! Time to get that adrenaline pumping. Today, were going to be chucking some dodgeballs!"

A silver hedgehog in the back groaned. "Dodgeball? What happened to baseball?"

"Now, now, Silver. I'm giving you all a break for now," the teacher, which he still didn't know her name yet by the way, said. "And, I've got special permission from the principal this time."

She grinned deviously and put a hand on her hip. "Powers are allowed."

A bird mobian made disapproving noise. "What about the ones without powers?"

"Anyone who doesn't want to deal with it can go to the other side of the court and play the vanilla style. Just, try to tone it down, all of you. We don't want too many injuries."

"Why the change?" Another student asked.

"Well," the teacher began, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "It seems we have a bit of a new situation, and the principal decided to be lenient."

Sonic twitched, knowing that she was referring to him. So the principal wanted to know what he was capable of? No problem. He dodged bullets for Chaos' sake, how hard could a couple of balls thrown by teenagers be?

… He took that back, it was pretty hard. It wasn't that he couldn't dodge it, it was more of the fact that he didn't want to run into other people. The court was chaotic, balls flying haphazardly, along with the occasional spark of someone using a superpower. He was mainly just shifting from side to side, not moving too far away since he knew he might smack into someone. But overall, he felt like he was doing well.

Minutes raced by as the number of students on both sides diminished. Sonic felt exhilarated, it was the adrenaline that he'd been missing since Dr. Eggman dropped out of action. He picked up a ball at his foot and tossed it blindly to the other side. A wave of satisfaction hit him when he heard a student yelp in surprise.

The playing field was almost empty now, and Sonic found that he was free to move around. There were three people left on the other side of the court and one on his side. He noted with irony that the silver hedgehog from earlier was still in the game, despite his reluctance to play earlier.

A ball whipped by, knocking out his last remaining teammate. The kid mumbled an apology to Sonic as he scampered off the court.

Sonic let the adrenaline sink into his bones as he nimbly dodged a ball the silver hedgehog threw. With the rest of the class out of the way, he was free to go crazy. So what if the odds weren't in his favor? He could do this.

"Whoo, not looking too good for me," he said, tossing a ball with one hand. "You wouldn't mind if I evened the odds a bit, right?"

Faster than they could blink, Sonic propelled himself forward, snatching another ball off the ground with his free hand and throwing both of them across. He was careful not to put too much force into it so he wouldn't hurt his classmates. His aim was precise, and it hit the two mobians on the leg. They shot him a dirty glare and joined the sideline. The kids playing the non-superpowered game were finished and came over to watch the end.

Silver looked around nervously, knowing fully well that he wouldn't be able to dodge something that fast. Still, his competitive spirit flared up as he held up a dodgeball in front of him.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Sonic said. "But unfortunately, I'm just getting started."

"You're not the only one with tricks up their sleeve," Silver muttered.

Sonic bent down to get another blast of speed that would end the game. But before he could do that, Silver started to _glow_. Sonic couldn't help but pause in awe as the dodgeballs flew up into the air. All of them were covered in a greenish light and were most definitely heading toward him.

He dodged the first few with relative ease, but he had difficulty finding openings to slip through. He managed to get past the barrage unscathed and wagged a finger at Silver.

"Sorry. But you're gonna have to try harder than that."

Silver frowned. "I'm not done yet!"

He clenched both of his hands in front of him. Sonic turned his head in time to see that the dodgeballs were completely frozen in space. Silver let out a dramatic warcry and pulled his fists back toward himself. The balls started to accelerate again, this time in the opposite direction.

_I really underestimated this guy_, Sonic thought. His body kicked into high gear as he narrowly dodged one. The balls weren't traveling in a straight line anymore. Instead they were circling in irregular patterns, weaving back and forth. It left him with little time to thing and only moments to react.

I need to do something quick. After having another close encounter, he spotted a rogue dodgeball that Silver forgot to pick up. Perfect.

Sonic ducked and slid across the floor. He felt his hand snag on the ball. Using his momentum to lift himself from the ground, Sonic spun high into the air and threw the ball at his opponent. Silver was too busy concentrating to react to the object ripping toward him.

The impact knocked Silver's breath out and he collapsed to his knees wheezing. The other dodgeballs dropped when his concentration broke, bouncing against the hard floor. The gym was deadly silent, aside from the noise Sonic's shoes made as he landed.

"T-that's the game! Sonic's the last one standing!"

His classmates all started talking over each other excitedly and the room exploded with sound. Sonic brushed his hands off and strode to the other hedgehog. He extended his hand in a show of sportsmanship. Silver hesitated for a moment but allowed Sonic to lift him to his feet.

"Man, that telekinesis stuff was amazing," Sonic said. "I haven't had to move like that in a while."

"And that was a great throw. It almost felt like a brick hit me."

Sonic smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I put a little too much juice into that one."

"S'fine," Silver said. "I've had worse."

They walked over to rejoin their class. The others were still chattering excitedly while the teacher was scribbling something down on her clipboard. Probably notes on Sonic.

"So, Silver," Sonic started. "You must win this game a lot with those kind of powers."

Silver sighed. "Not as much as you'd expect. We can only use our powers on rare occasions. Even then, I've only won once before, and that was on a technicality since the other guy kicked a ball into the back of my head."

"Seriously? That's surprising, you almost got me a couple of times. You're really good at using your power."

"I've actually hit people on my own team before," Silver said. "Either way they usually target me first."

Sonic nodded thoughtfully, silently agreeing with the strategy. A power like that would definitely give Silver's team a clear advantage.

The teacher finally looked up from her clipboard. "Great job, everyone! Since we still have time to burn, partner up and practice some throwing drills. After today, we'll be back on track with our baseball unit."

Sonic smirked at Silver. "Say, wanna partner up? Promise I won't throw this one at your stomach."

A sigh. "...Sure."


End file.
